Celestia's Tips For Ignoring And Annoying Haters
by xxCelestiaMCxx
Summary: Join me in my adventure to show the funniest ways to ignore and annoy haters! Accepting OCs!
1. Walk A Mile In Their Shoes

Celestia: Hello everypeoples, and welcome to CELESTIA'S TIPS FOR IGNORING AND ANNOYING HATERS! I don't have any hate reviews and am thankful for that, but I know some authors get a load of hate. So I made this! In case you're wondering why it's in the Minecraft category, it's gonna be a tip, then a scene set in Minecraft. You'll have to see it to understand it. Let's go!

* * *

Tip #1: Walk A Mile In Their Shoes

* * *

"Have you turned the camera on yet?" Celestia asks someone.

"Yeah, it's recording."

"Oh, okay," she scratches her head before facing the camera with a smile. "This chapter's tip is Walk A Mile In Their Shoes, so let's go!"

Celestia puts on a pair of shoes and starts walking away, the camera person following her. "I'm wearing the shoes of a Critic who kindly let me borrow their shoes. Well, 'kindly borrowing' meaning 'I punched them several times for annoying one of my favourite authors and then stole their shoes'."

"No author should receive hate for something they've worked hard on. Sure, they may typ lyk ths whch sum peepl find vry anoyng, but maybe they don't have time to type properly. Maybe they're 5 years old. You never know."

"Celestia, you've walked a mile, you can stop walking now," the camera person hisses.

"Oh, right, okay then. Anyway, walking a mile in their shoes might sound silly, but-"

A sheep 'baa's and runs up to the camera person. "AH! WHAT THE HECK! A SHEEP'S ATTACKING ME!"

Celestia pulls out a flaming sword and slices the sheep in two, then puts her sword away, still smiling. "But the point is, after you've walked a mile, who cares?... they're a mile away and you've got their shoes. I strongly doubt this Critic will try and annoy the author again."

Just then, a Steve with the nametag 'Critic' jumps out from a tree and lands on Celestia. "GIVE ME MY SHOES BACK!"

They grab their shoes off of Celestia's feet and run off. Celestia gets up, stunned.

"...or they could live a mile away and try to ambush you to get their shoes back. But be optimistic!" she adds.

"Join me next time in Celestia's Tips For Ignoring And Annoying Haters!"

* * *

Celestia: So this is a sort-of helpful tip. Leave a review with a tip, suggestion or OC! Yes, I'm including OCs! By the way, I'm very bored, so if these scenes are random, don't judge me. BYE!


	2. Toast Marshmallows And Burn Down Forests

Celestia: All right! So apparently people like this! Thanks LadyRythelle for Tiri. This tip is one of my personal favourites.

* * *

**Tip #2:** Toast Marshmallows or Burn Down Forests

* * *

"Action," says the bored cameraman. Celestia smiles widely.

"I'm here today with Tiri!" she exclaims cheerily.

Next to her is a girl with dark hair falling over her right shoulder, brown eyes, a red camisole, grey skinny jeans and black laced boots that went up to her ankles. "Hey," she waves at the camera.

"So, haters will write criticising and mean reviews, which are also known as flames," Celestia explains, walking over to a circle of stones. Tiri throws some wood in the circle. "And the shorter ones can be used to toast marshmallows, as we will now demonstrate. Tiri?"

Tiri opens a book. "Your stories suck," she reads. Tearing the page out, she drops it onto the wood, making it catch fire. "Why are you even trying to write?" she does the same thing as Celestia pulls out a bag of marshmallows from her pocket. "Nobody likes your stories." Celestia skewers the marshmallows onto three sticks and holds one over the fire. "You're a terrible author." Handing the first set of - surprisingly toasted already - marshmallows to Tiri, Celestia starts on the second one. "Just give up, you'll never be able to write." Celestia passes the second one to the cameraman. "Short and sweet: STOP TRYING TO WRITE." Tiri drops the rest of the book onto the fire and starts munching on a marshmallow, as does Celestia.

"Mm, these are really good," Tiri mumbles through a mouthful of marshmallow.

"They taste of..." Celestia chews slowly, savouring the taste. "Marshmallow, to be honest."

You can hear the cameraman munching his share of the marshmallows. Celestia finishes first and drops the stick into the fire, closely followed by Tiri.

"Now, for the longer flames, you could toast yourself a huge stack of marshmallows, OR you could do what I'd do," Celestia rubs her hands together as they approach a forest. "Long flames are used to burn down forests, and haters are tied up in those forests."

Celestia gestures to three Steves tied up and struggling as they hang from trees. They have the nametags 'Critic', 'Guest' and 'Hater'.

"Tiri, will you do the honours?" Celestia asks. Tiri nods and takes out several books.

"These three people worked together to write three parts of a hate review. The full thing is... let's see..." Tiri flips the page. "'I don't even know what to say. This story is horrible and I'm surprised nobody has taken it down. You're an awful writer. A two-year-old could spell better than you. Seriously, at least use spellcheck once in a while. I can't believe people like this terrible writing. How hard is it to make something that you can read PROPERLY?! I don't know why I've bothered to read this piece of...' ahem..." Tiri scratches her head and looks at Celestia. "This story is rated K+, right?"

"Yeah," Celestia nods. "I'd allow you to swear if it was T or something, but NO."

"Ok. Continuing. '...I'm actually going to tell an admin about how...' yeah, I'm not allowed to swear... '...awful this is. You should just give up, because you'll never be an author.'" Tiri closes the book and glares at the three Steves. "You guys are so-" Celestia coughs loudly, muffling the word. "-rude. How could you be so mean to someone?! LEARN TO APPRECIATE HARD WORK, YOU SPOILED PIECES OF S-"

"ANYway..." Celestia interrupts. "There are other haters in this forest as well. So, countdown, someone."

"Three... two..." the cameraman calls. "One... Go ahead."

Celestia and Tiri throw several books at tree stumps, setting them on fire instantly. The Steves scream as the trees collapse and they fall into the flames. The camera swings away from this image and points back at Celestia and Tiri.

"Join us next time in Celestia's Tips For Ignoring And Annoying Haters!" Celestia waves at the camera.

'Baa'ing is heard and the camera falls to the floor, pointing upwards. A man with a Steve skin and a hood covering his face is jumping up and down as a sheep headbutts him. "AH! IT'S THE EVIL SHEEP AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU KILLED IT, CELESTIA! WHAT THE F-"

* * *

Celestia: AHEM. No cussing. WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS CAMERAMAN?! WHY IS THE SHEEP ALIVE AGAIN?! AND HOW MANY HATERS BURNT TO A CRISP IN THAT FOREST?!

Tiri: *coughs* OC FORM!

Celestia: Oh, yeah, I totally knew that. So we have an example OC form, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

**Name:** Celestia  
**Gender:** Girl  
**Appearance:** Blonde waist-length hair, amber eyes, yellow and orange crop top and miniskirt, twisty bits of copper around her arms, orange boots with yellow laces, orange fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs.  
**Personality:** Random, spontaneous, pyromaniac, slightly insane, optimistic, possible anger issues.  
**Extra:** She's a blaze hybrid and the host of the show.

* * *

Celestia: Feel free to add other stuff, for example, likes and dislikes. I need that basic stuff, though. Also, if you want to make them a hybrid, go ahead and say so in the 'Extra' section. BYE!


	3. Slap Them And Walk Off

Celestia: HOLY COOKIES SO MANY OCS.

Tiri: Hey.

Celestia: ... Tiri, did you break the fourth wall?

Tiri: No. Lizzie did. *explosions are heard*

Lizzie: *literally flies in* OH HEY THERE :D

Celestia: ...

* * *

Tip #3: Slap Them And Walk Off

* * *

"TURN THE CAMERA ON!" Celestia yells.

"IT'S BEEN ON FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES AND YOU'VE JUST BEEN SCREAMING AT HIM!" a red-haired girl shouts back. She has a stripy shirt, knee-length black jeans, red converses, and headphones hanging around her neck.

"SHADDUP!" the angry blaze hybrid screeches.

"Celestia... all that has been recording..." a brunette grins. She had purple eyes, a black hoodie trimmed in purple, black leggings and knee-length black boots with swirly purple pattern design thing stuffs. She also has purple Enderman particles floating around her.

"Oops..." Celestia scratches the back of her head sheepishly. "You can edit that out, right?" she asks the cameraman.

"I could... but I don't think I will. ACTION!"

"Wow. Um, Celestia here again. Today we have A LOT more people. INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!"

"I'm still here," Tiri nods.

"I'm Lizzie," the brunette waves.

The redhead winks. "Radha."

"Scott." The last person introduces himself. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, a black hoodie (somewhat similar to Lizzie's, but with no extra colours and the hood down), jeans, black and green shoes, sunglasses, a black and green headset, a gun on his back and an emerald sword in a sheath. There's also a pig by his side with the nametag 'Mr. Bacon'.

"So, are we ready to go?!" Celestia half-screams.

"NO!" Lizzie shouts joyfully, clapping her hands.

Everyone stares emotionlessly at Lizzie. Celestia, Scott, Radha, Tiri, even Mr. Bacon.

"Eheheheh..." Lizzie slowly starts walking backwards. Right onto a pressure plate.

She looks down. "Oh sh-" The ground underneath her blows up, sending her flying into the sky.

"And that's the last they ever saw of Lizzie Enderia," Celestia says in a monotone voice, before changing to her usual cheery tone. "The tip is Slap Them And Walk Off!"

Radha smirks, Scott rubs his hands together and Tiri grins evilly.

"Slapping people is fun! Let's go!" Lizzie smiles.

"Wait, I thought you were flying to Mars?" Celestia asked confusedly.

Lizzie facepalms. "I'M AN ENDERGIRL HYBRID," she states loudly. "MY NAME IS NOT LIZZIE ENDERIA FOR NO REASON."

"All right, jeez. Let's go." Celestia throws her hands up.

"Where are we even going?" Scott asks after a while of following Celestia in a forest.

"I am walking around without a clue of where I am going in the hopes of finding a wild Hater or Critic, and you are all following me," Celestia answers. "I actually don't know why you're all following me, I have a terrible sense of direction and I've walked into six trees so far."

"We're following you because YOU'RE THE HOST," Radha yells from the back of the group.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Celestia stops, and Scott crashes into her, followed by Tiri, then Lizzie, and finally, Radha.

"Look," the blonde blaze whispers. "It's a Hater in its natural habitat."

A Steve with the nametag 'Hater' peers out from the bushes, eyes darting around.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Radha loudly whispers and walks into the clearing. The Hater jumps out at her, instantly spamming her with mean messages.

"You're fat. YOU SUCK AT WRITING. Y u typ lik dis? Don't bother trying to write," he yaps on and on. Radha waits boredly until he's done with the insults.

Celestia nods from behind a tree and Radha reaches out and slaps him on the right cheek. She walks off and joins the others as they stare at the confused Hater.

"Nicely demonstrated," Scott mutters.

"Let's get out of here," the cameraman hisses. "I feel like that evil sheep is watching me... waiting for me to let my guard down..."

Celestia rolls her amber eyes, but walks off, with the others walking after her.

Mr. Bacon walks closer to the cameraman and oinks by his foot.

"AHHHH!" he screams, dropping the camera again. "SCOTT, YOUR PIG IS EVIL! IT HAS MADE AN ALLIANCE WITH THE EVIL SHEEP! AHHH!"

The cameraman runs off screaming. Mr. Bacon glances down at the camera, then picks it up by the strap. (A/N: Yes, it's a camera with a strap. Don't question my logic.) He walks on two legs until her finds the group, then drops it by Scott's feet.

"TEH CAMEERA!" Celestia yells, using incorrect grammar. She dives down and everything goes into slow motion, with dramatic music playing. Applejack starts doing a voiceover.

"Celestia felt the weightlessness of flying as she dove bravely to retrieve the camera," she says in an idiotically high-piched voice, which sounds kinda weird with her accent. (A/N: I'M NOT HATING ON APPLEJACK. HER ACCENT IS COOL. BUT IMAGINE IT LIKE TEN OCTAVES HIGHER. THERE YOU GO.) "Her life flashed before her eyes as she hit the ground and grabbed the camera, lifting it above her head with lightning speed to prevent any damage from coming to it. She slid on the ground for a second until Celestia skidded to a halt. She had succeeded in her mission." The last word echoes as everything goes back to normal speed, Celestia holding the camera above her triumphantly.

"Celestia..." the cameraman sighs, having appeared out of nowhere. "You could have just picked it up."

"BUT I ASKED APPLEJACK TO DO A VOICEOVER AT SOME POINT THIS EPISODE!" she whines.

"Who's Applejack?" Lizzie asks, completely oblivious to Celestia's My Little Pony addiction.

Celestia stands up, fire in her eyes. "You will never ask who any of the Mane Six are. Ever. Again. Or I will kill you," she warns.

"Oh man, this just got real," Tiri whispers to the others.

Lizzie holds her hands up. "All right, fine. Have a cookie as a peace treaty."

She hands Celestia a cookie. The wrath in the blaze girl's eyes disappeared and she somehow turned into a two-year-old, sitting down on the ground and munching the cookie cutely while staring up at Lizzie with her anime eyes.

"... so that's literally all you have to do to get her to calm down?" the cameraman asks.

"Yep," Lizzie nods, looking at the toddler. "Works every time."

"Um, is she meant to stay like that after eating the cookie?" Scott asks, pointing at the midget Celestia.

"... No. Oh Notch."

* * *

Celestia: I'M A TINY BABY MIDGET YAY OMG :D

Lizzie: *dancing* I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN!

Celestia: *roundhouse kicks Lizzie through the broken fourth wall and fixes it*

Lizzie: *outside the fourth wall* ;n;

Everyone else mentioned in this story so far except Haters/Critics/Guests: ;n; let us in

Celestia: How about no? Thanks to Radradha48 for Radha, xMinecraftiaLizziex for Lizzie and gs gaming for Scott!

Lizzie: *takes off her shoe and throws it at the fourth wall*

Celestia: ... bye I guess.


	4. Download The Too Much TNT Mod

Celestia: Sorry I haven't been updating recently! My computer was stupid and also I was forced to go canoeing and beat everyone because blaze swag! That's why you don't invite me places BECAUSE I WILL BEAT THE COOKIES OUT OF YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE THERE!

Radha: *rolls eyes* GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

Celestia: Y... how... LIZZIE?!

Lizzie: Yas? :3

Celestia: WHY DO YOU KEEP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL?!

Lizzie: Meep.

Celestia: Not a valid answer. But let's get onto the story. I DON'T OWN THE MOD.

* * *

**Tip #4**: Download The Too Much TNT Mod

* * *

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Lizzie screams.

"Me want MORE COOKIE!" the two-year-old Celestia yells.

There is a sudden 'poof' and orange particles cloud the area around Celestia. When it clears, there is a guy standing there. He's tall, has white hair with black streaks and is wearing a leather jacket, jeans and combat boots. He's also wearing sunglasses. (A/N: I know the shades weren't part of the description, but bear with me.)

"Wha?" Tiri asks.

Scott punches the air. "YES! I AM NOT THE ONLY GUY ANYMORE!"

"Hey, I'm not a girl!" the cameraman complains.

"You scream like one," the new person points out.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE EVIL SHEEP?!" the cameraman yells.

"Pretty much everyone watches this series," Radha interrupts.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's get Celestia back to normal," the guy shrugs. He pulls out a blaze rod and hands it to Lizzie. "Crush this."

Lizzie grins evilly and destroys the fragile object, thinking that Celestia wouldn't attack her since she was a toddler.

Wrong.

Celestia stares at Lizzie emotionlessly, then explodes into her normal size and yells a battle cry.

"WHY YOU DO THIS?!" Lizzie screeches, teleporting frantically.

Everyone else was holding back laughter. Celestia has knocked Lizzie onto the ground and pulls out her flaming sword.

"Oh, oops," the new guy smirks. "Hey, Celestia, over here!"

He holds up a budder ingot and Celestia instantly starts running over to him.

"Budder," she mumbles, breaking off half of it and putting one in her pocket. Yes, she's that strong.

Celestia pops the other half into her mouth and starts chewing happily. "So let's get started!" she says, but unfortunately her speech is muffled and everyone bursts out laughing.

"I'm Raze," the person introduces himself.

"So... that means I'm here with Tiri, Lizzie, Radha, Scott and Raze!" Celestia cheers, having finished her budder.

"Wait, you chewed that?" Tiri asks incredulously. "It's an INGOT."

"Yes..." Celestia smirks, whipping Raze's shades off and putting them on herself. "Yes, I did."

"HOLY ENDERPEARLS YOUR EYES," Lizzie says in her normal voice but very loudly. Raze's eyes are black instead of white, and have yellow irises and white pupils.

"That's awesome," Celestia comments, handing him his sunglasses back.

"Celestia...?" the cameraman interrupts. "...we're missing someone."

"Oh ya. I'll fix that." She snaps her fingers and a girl pops into existence.

"Author powers," Celestia answers the unasked question. "Welcome, Abby."

Abby has chestnut brown hair that stops at her waist, light blue eyes, a white shirt, slightly torn jeans, blue converses, amethyst earrings, white wolf ears and a wolf tail with a pale blue tip.

"RECALCULATION!" the blaze girl screams, making Abby wince and cover her wolf ears. "I'm NOW here with Tiri, Lizzie, Radha, Scott, Raze and Abby!"

"What's today's tip? Is it burning down more forests?!" Raze claps his hands.

"Unfortunately for both of us, no. But I know Lizzie will like this one." Lizzie squeals excitedly at this. "Today's tip is: DOWNLOAD THE TOO MUCH TNT MOD!"

"Please stop screaming..." Abby says quietly.

"Yeah, sorry, no. You need to get earplugs or something. I will never stop screaming," Celestia states. "Anyway, everyone pick two TNTs." Lizzie opens her mouth to say something, but Celestia continues. "I CALL DIBS ON THE METEORITE TNT AND TNTx500."

"Aww!" Lizzie whines.

A short while later, everyone had picked their explosives. Lizzie had settled for the Snow TNT and the EnderBomb. Tiri had picked the Erupting TNT and the TNT Firework. Radha chose the Nuclear TNT and the Reaction TNT. Abby, not wanting to destroy too much, picked the Animal TNT and the Wood House TNT. Raze decided on the Hellfire TNT and the Chemical TNT. Scott didn't really care and selected the Freeze TNT and the Ocean TNT (much to Lizzie's, Raze's and Celestia's horror).

"Alright!" Celestia shrieks. "Now we'll enter the dangerous realm of Writer's Block, the main spawning land of Haters. Everyone, drink Hater's Hide potions."

Everyone pulls out a dark grey potion and drinks it. "Haters can't see us now," Celestia explains, pulling out several weird black blocks. She places them in the same way that you'd make a Nether portal, then pulls out a plain Fire TNT and puts it down. "I'd suggest moving."

All but Celestia back away as she lights the TNT. Celestia leans against the frame as the TNT hisses and explodes, shooting fire everywhere. Everyone but Raze and Celestia ducks.

"I'm a third blaze, a third enderman, a third human," he shrugs.

"I don't know whether to hate you or not," Lizzie drums her fingers on her hood, taking it off shortly.

Meanwhile, the portal has been lit by the TNT and Celestia yells for everyone to follow her as she jumps in.

They spawn in... water. Celestia, Raze and Lizzie yelp and fly/teleport out as the others climb out using various methods. Abby shakes her tail as she gets out.

"I... detest... water," Raze gasps.

"No matter. We get to blow up some Haters," Celestia reminds him. "Everyone, TNT at the ready. We're going for that castle thingy over there." She points to a castle made of the black stuff the portal was made of.

As they walk towards the castle, everyone sees Steves ambling around with the nametags 'Critic', 'Hater' and others. Tiri lights a Erupting TNT in her hand, then tosses it towards a large group of them. The TNT explodes, shooting more TNT into the sky and bombing the helpless Haters.

"Nice," Scott whistles.

They reach the - surprisingly unguarded - bridge, and Abby drops a Wood House TNT in the moat, making an artificial bridge. Radha puts a Reaction TNT by the iron door and runs back as it begins to hiss, followed by everyone else.

It blows up and takes part of the door with it, and then more explosions occur around it, demolishing the door completely.

Surprisingly enough, the throne room is empty. "That's odd," Celestia mutters. "Well, time to blast this place sky-high."

A girl comes running into the throne room, chased by a load of Haters and Critics, and an Enderwoman for whatever reason. "Help!" she yells to our group.

Lizzie launches an Enderbomb at them, and while they are confused, it blows up, teleporting the Haters into random places around the room. The girl is affected too, and luckily appears next to Lizzie and the others (who were too far away to be teleported).

"Raze!" Tiri pokes him. "Throw the Hellfire TNT!"

He does so, and fire begins to fly everywhere. Everyone except Raze, Celestia and the Haters hide behind something or someone while the Haters catch fire and run around in circles. Lizzie facepalms as one jumps into lava, thinking it was water. Why is there even lava in the throne room?

Abby 'eep's and spawns in several houses as a Critic who somehow evaded the fire approaches her. Confused, the Critic glances around his wooden prison for a few seconds before shrugging and staring into space.

Everyone except Celestia throws their TNT around the room, defending themselves from the onslaught of Steves. The girl and the Enderwoman (who isn't attacking anyone) from before just stand there awkwardly.

"Why aren't you blowing stuff up?" Scott asks Celestia.

"My two TNTs will blow up half the realm, I'm waiting until we're safe from the Haters," she replies, pulling out her fire sword and decapitating a Guest.

This goes on for a while until the ranks thin out. Celestia and Raze are flying, Lizzie, the new girl and the Enderwoman are standing on floating blocks. Why? Because Scott set off his TNTs and made a frozen ocean in the castle.

A light bulb appears over Celestia's head and she jumps into the lava. Haters and Critics rush at her from all directions, but she simply pulls them in before they start saying things.

"Everyone, get out! I'm gonna light the TNTx500!" she yells. Everyone does so, and Celestia puts down the TNT and shoots a fireball at it. She then flies out at top speed.

The others are waiting at the portal. "Do you think Celestia's alright?" Abby asks.

Lizzie snorts. "She's a blaze. She can fly. If the EnderBlaze war hasn't started up in this realm yet, Celestia will be fine."

"EnderBlaze war?" Raze asks.

"Long story," Lizzie says.

"I'm boooorred." Radha stares up at the sky.

"Me too," Tiri whines.

"HOW FAST IS CELESTIA GOING?!" Scott screams, seeing an amber blur zoom past and stand at the portal.

"Guys, guys, guys, go in the portal, now!" she yells, promptly doing so.

Everyone jumps in without hesitation, Scott holding Mr. Bacon. The cameraman is barely through when an explosion is heard and the portal shatters.

Celestia blinks a few times before turning to the girl. "Who are you?"

"Lannettia," she replies emotionlessly, looking away.

The Enderwoman warbles something to Lizzie. "She says her name is Sirius," Lizzie translates.

"You're a hybrid too?" Lannettia asks, sounding genuinely surprised.

Lizzie grins. "Who isn't?"

Tiri, Scott, Radha, Mr. Bacon, Sirius and the cameraman raise their hands.

"Rhetorical question," Lizzie murmurs as everyone notices what Lanettia looks like for the first time.

She has short blonde hair, purple eyes, a purple hoodie that covers most of her upper body and face, a silver miniskirt, red flats and a necklace much like Sky's that emits Ender particles every so often. Lannettia's also shorter than you'd expect an Ender hybrid to be.

"So... anyone got anything to say?" Celestia asks. Nobody says anything. "Alright, then. See you next time on Celestia's Tips For Ignoring And Annoying Haters, and the fifth episode's a special one for our cameraman here!"

* * *

Celestia: WHAT WILL HAPPENNN?! WILL THE MYSTERIOUS CAMERAMAN REVEAL HIS IDENTITY?! WILL HE BLOW THINGS UP?! AND WILL THE EVIL SHEEP MAKE ANOTHER APPEARANCE?! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Mr. Bacon: Celestia also meant to say thanks to Wolfbreezeblue for Abby, extraordinary banana for Raze and LovingTogetic for Lannettia.

Celestia: Yeah, that.


	5. Get An Insane Split Personality

Celestia: Hello, sorry for not updating yesterday, I was planning to but I had to go on a boat with distant relatives and got back at one in the morning.

Lizzie: Or were you too busy doing nothing again?

Celestia: ... you know what? Since you're defying all rules of OC-ness, I'll let you stay.

Lizzie: YAY!

Celestia: Sorry if I didn't include your OC last chapter, I was either almost done with the chapter and didn't want to change it to fit in another OC or I completely forgot about it. Anyway, if I don't include them this chapter, I give you full permission to virtually slap me. CHAPTER TIME!

* * *

**Tip #5: **Get An Insane Split Personality

* * *

Celestia rubs her hands together. "This is going to be so much fun for you," she grins at the cameraman.

"I'm scared, especially with today's tip," he replies, shuddering. How can you tell? Because the camera moves.

"Anyway!" she faces the camera. "Welcome back to the fifth episode, with a whole bunch of new peoples! Say hi to Ninjargo!"

A guy with short black hair, a sleeveless white shirt, grey jeans, a hoodie tied around his waist and dark grey vans nods at the camera.

"Emma!" A brunette with a yellow shirt, red skirt, white sneakers, blue eyes and a pink headband looks up as Celestia says her name.

"Bloom!" A girl with red hair, sky blue eyes, pink jacket, striped T-shirt, jeans and boots waved as her name was called.

"Ani!" Another girl with dark blonde hair, bluish-green eyes, magenta hoodie, pink tank top, purplish jeans and red trainers smiled.

"... That's it, apparently." Celestia looks down at a piece of paper with a confused expression. "Hm. Well, that means we have..." she takes a deep breath, "Tiri, Lizzie, Radha, Scott, Mr. Bacon, Raze, Abby, Lannettia, Ninjargo, Bloom, Emma and Ani! Oh my god so many people!"

"Yay!" Lizzie throws a TNT in the sky.

Celestia snaps her fingers and the TNT disappears. "Author powers. Now, we are going to have some special visitors today. Who would like to volunteer?"

Lizzie, Ani, Abby and Ninjargo put their hands up.

"Alright, then!" She snaps her fingers five times and there are five 'pop's.

"Wha... where... who... Oh, it's you, Celestia!" a girl says. She looks exactly like Celestia, but with glowing red eyes and red-tinted clothes.

"This is Crest, my insanity in a person," Celestia explains. She snaps her fingers once more and all of the newcomers have chains around their hands and feet. "Security measures."

"Come on!" another girl whines. She looks like Lizzie, but with red eyes, red edges on her hoodie, red boots and red Ender particles. "It's not like I'd have blown everything up... maybe."

"Introduce yourselves," Celestia says to them.

"Crest," Crest replies.

"Bethany," the Lizzie-clone nods.

"Phoenix." A copy of Ani, with brown hair, green eyes and reddish clothes.

"Gale." A copy of Abby, with darker hair, deep blue eyes, red clothes, black wolf ears and a black tail with a red tip.

"Shadow." A copy of Ninjargo, with purple and black clothes, black and grey scales on his right arm and Ender Dragon wings.

The four volunteers stare at their counterparts in horror... well, Ninjargo doesn't.

"I'm part Ender Dragon," he says quietly when Emma asks him why not.

"Same here," Bloom nods in approval.

"MORE HYBRIDS IN DA HOUSE!" Celestia yells. Abby winces, whereas Gale glares at the blaze.

"Oi, can you keep it down?" she hisses.

"Nope," Celestia replies happily. "Remember, you five, I'm the one who got you here and I can be the one to take you back to wherever you came from, so have a little respect."

Bethany, Phoenix and Shadow groan, Gale says nothing and Crest rolls her eyes.

"So! Do you five want to kill someone?" she continues.

"You," they say in unison.

"Other than me?"

Crest grins and rubs her hands together. "Always."

The four clones seem to agree.

"Well, I'm sending you on a mission to kill Haters," Celestia explains. "They're Steves with the nametags 'Critic' and 'Hater', and will spam you with rude things if they get close to you." She snaps her fingers, making a force field around everyone but those five and removing the chains. "Off you go!"

Bethany tries to teleport into the force field, but doesn't move from the spot and more red particles appear around her. She curses and teleports away.

Shadow spreads his wings and flies off, and Bloom opens her own wings that were somehow hidden under her jacket. Lizzie and Lannettia smile, knowing there are more Ender hybrids.

Gale howls and runs off on all fours, dark brown hair flying behind her. She is half wolf after all.

Phoenix whips out a jetpack from nowhere and blasts off as Ani shakes her head, stunned.

Crest turns back to the group and winks before bursting into flames. "It's her way of getting around," Celestia informs everyone. "I can do that too." She proves it by doing so and reappearing next to Radha and Tiri. The only difference is that Crest's flames are red while Celestia's are normal.

"Now, while they do that, let's do what I promised last time." Celestia appears in front of the camera and swings it around to show the cameraman, who yelps and closes his eyes quickly. "Meet the cameraman, also known as Herobrine!"

"WHAT?!" everyone yells. It turns out that nobody cared about him enough to notice his white eyes.

"Yep!" Celestia cheers. "I hired an evil god to be this show's cameraman!"

"And why exactly would you do that?!" Scott asks.

"Nobody else would do the job, so I went to the Nether and might have blackmailed him," the blaze says.

"You blackmail people?" Emma asks incredulously. (A/N: IT'S A LONG WORD YAY)

"Mhm," she nods. "And I happen to know what happened three years ago involving you and some cornflakes."

Emma's eyes widen and she backs off as Celestia resumes her usual (slightly cheesy) smile and whips out her phone. She dials a number and puts it on speaker.

"Hello, death and insanity bringer here, how can I help you?" Crest answers.

"Hi Crest. How many haters have you and the others killed?"

"I've killed sixteen, Bethany's killed fourteen, Shadow's killed twelve, Phoenix's killed nine and Gale's disappeared so I haven't a clue."

"Nice to know. Get the other four back here."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll call Sierra to kick your-"

"Coming."

Celestia hangs up with a smirk.

"Who's Sierra?" Raze questions.

"My fully sane and calm unless provoked side," Celestia replies. "Crest's only fear."

Crest and three others appear using the fire teleporting method. Crest disappears again to get Gale.

"Good job, but I think you might need to clean your hands," Celestia says to the trio as Crest and Gale appear. She snaps her fingers five times. Bethany turns into a pile of redstone dust, Phoenix turns into a pile of red feathers, Gale turns into a pile of ash, Shadow turns into a pile of scales and Crest screams before bursting into light blue flames. Celestia takes the force field down and explodes each of the four items.

Abby walks as far away from Herobrine as possible, and the others are all on alert.

"Chill out, guys," Celestia laughs, stretching her hand out. A red orb with smoky streaks and small lightning bolts appears in her palm, and she snaps her fingers, making it disappear again. "I have his powers in case Herobrine tries to kill anyone."

Everyone sighs with relief.

* * *

Celestia: AND JUST WHEN THE READERS THOUGHT THE CHAPTER WAS OVER-

* * *

A loud 'baa'ing is heard from the right. Herobrine turns the camera to reveal the evil sheep, standing on a small hill. He screams like a little girl and drops the camera, running off to hide behind Celestia. She rolls her eyes.

"Herobrine, it's just a sheep. I don't know why you're so scared of it."

She walks over to it and pulls out her flaming sword once more.

The sheep opens its mouth wider than possible, revealing a portal. Celestia is pulled in with a yelp, and soon, everyone else is as well.

The camera remains lying on the ground as the sheep turns and walks off.

* * *

Celestia: WHY WOULD I DO THAT TO US ALL?! SERIOUSLY, WHY?!

Herobrine: I TOLD YOU THE SHEEP WAS EVIL! NOBODY EVER LISTENS TO ME!

Celestia: GET OUT! *pushes Herobrine through the fourth wall* Thanks to Hollow60 for Ninjargo, AnimalLove333 for Emma, Piper Mc WHAT (lol awesome username by the way) for Bloom and DrunkRussianAni for Ani and Phoenix. The insane spilt personality things were made by me, with the exception of Shadow which is Ninjargo's Ender Dragon form in another person. If that makes sense. Send me more OCs and I promise I'll include them (maybe)!


	6. Put Them In Another Dimension (Part 1)

Celestia: Alright! I provided Herobrine with a new camera using my author powers, so we can continue!

Herobrine: .-. I don't like my job anymore.

Celestia: TOO BAD.

* * *

**Tip #6:** Put Them In Another Dimension (Part 1)

* * *

In the galaxy Othirehur, there is a small solar system named Rinsofhri. The planets orbiting the main star, Hirocal, are (in order) Jsaucra, Idsovne, Iornic, Aiojda, Cnadeirum, Diandeo, Qane, Oazensas and Iseb.

Jsaucra and Idsovne are the two planets closest to Hirocal. Jsaucra is too hot for anything to survive, as is Idsovne. Jsaucra is the smallest planet.

Aiojda is about the same size as Iornic, the planet in front of it, but too cold for anything to survive, as are the planets behind it.

Cnadeirum is the largest planet, and is pure black. Some people brace the cold and live there. It's called the insane asylum of Otherihur.

Diandeo is a beautiful planet from space. Its colours change constantly. But if you land on it, you'll see that it's cold and grey, and the colours are merely an optical illusion caused by its unique atmosphere.

Quane. The home of many rare metals and crystals, frozen deep within the planet.

Oazensas is made of ice, frozen over thousands of years and not planning to thaw any time soon. It's even fire-resistant.

Iseb... the dwarf planet. Iseb is no longer part of Rinsofhri due to it being too small and too far away from Hirocal.

Iornic. This is the third planet away from the main star. Colder than Idsovne and warmer than Aiojda. Just right. It's inhabited by many strange things, none of which are hostile and all of which are very generous... if you can understand them.

Back to our main characters.

Celestia whoops, falling straight towards Iornic. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" she shouts to the others, creating a fire-resistant force field around each of them as they break through the atmosphere of the third planet.

They land with a crash. The force fields had protected everyone, but now they are surrounded by... giant mushrooms.

Who looked more terrifying than they sound.

Most of the group start screaming, and the rest just look bewildered. "CALM DOWN!" Celestia screeches. "I got this."

She turns to the largest mushroom and starts speaking gibberish. The mushroom smiles (if it's possible for a mushroom to smile...?) and replies. They have a short conversation, then the mushrooms leave.

"How did you do that?" Herobrine asks.

"Simple," Celestia says. "This is Iornic, the third planet from the star Hirocal in the system Rinsofhri in the galaxy Othirehur. Also known as my home planet."

Everyone stares at her.

"I thought you couldn't get any weirder," Lizzie shakes her head.

"Looks like you were wrong," Tiri mutters.

"We were all wrong," Raze sighs.

"Oh, believe me, it gets a lot more confusing. They have a native language, which is what I was speaking. If something asks you a question, or says anything to you, don't reply. They don't know English, and they'll probably take you as a threat if I don't explain things to them." Celestia takes a deep breath. "Any questions?"

Scott, Abby, Sirius and Bloom raise their hands. "One at a time. Scott?"

"Can you teach us a bit of this language so we at least get the gist of what they're saying?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll do that in a second. Abby?"

"When are we going home?" she whispers.

"Whenever we find a portal. Sirius?"

Sirius says something that sounds like normal Ender nonsense to everyone else, but Lizzie, Lannettia and Raze look at the Enderwoman in confusion.

"She said, 'what if I can speak Iornic already?'" Celestia translates. "Well, that's very good, it means she can help us with the locals." She then repeats the sentence in Iornic. Lannettia has been translating from English to Ender all this time. "Bloom, last question."

"How does this have anything to do with the tip?" the redhead asks.

"A good question. Once we find a portal back, we can lure haters in here, and since they don't speak Iornic and have nobody to translate for them, they'll be killed by the locals sooner or later. Now for Scott's request. I'm going to teach you five words. I, you, yes, no and die. _Rgu _means I. _Iae _means you. _U _means yes. _Jto _means no. And lastly, _kfedei _means die."

"Rgu, iae, u, jto, kfedei," Emma repeats. "Sounds simple enough."

Celestia leads the group to a giant starfish-like thing. "_Sil asc iae svisi fjis_?" it asks her in a sharp tone.

"_Rgu mi he ebh akes jto sisa,_" she tells it.

The thing is silent, then says, "_Ue,_" and shrivels down into the ground.

"It said 'what are you doing here', I said 'I and my friends mean no harm' and it said 'okay'," Celestia informs the others.

"What even was that?" Bloom shakes her head, confused.

"I dunno. None of the things here have names as such," Celestia shrugs. "Let's keep going."

The group walk towards a giant tree that keeps changing colours, from blue to yellow to red to white.

"There is actually more logic in this world than it seems," Celestia says, leading everyone over to it. "This might not look very logical to you," she starts walking up it horizontally, "but it makes sense. You're climbing up the tree, so in this world, you'll always stand straight while going up the tree. And the colours, too. Blue represents spring, yellow represents summer, red represents autumn and white represents winter."

"I'm still confused," Ani blinks, walking up the tree in the same way.

"Yeah, the logic of this universe is twisted," Celestia sighs, climbing up to the very top. "Now, everyone follow me." She jumps into the leaves at the top. Everyone else follows her more cautiously.

"What the Enderpearls is this place?!" Lizzie screams, glancing around at the green lava pools surrounding them.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Celestia walks to a specific pool and jumps in. "Probably," she adds before disappearing.

* * *

Celestia: This tip is split into a few parts. I LEFT IT ON A CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAH. UNTAMABLE YEAH. And now, time for a shameless advertisement! **Visit www fan fiction . / forum / Our-Forum / 157597 / for me and my friends' forum! Just remove the spaces and put a net after fanfiction because FanFiction hates links! If you're lazy, the link is also at the top of my profile! Yay! **I'll be advertising this on my other stories as well BECAUSE I CAN DEAL WITH IT YAYAYAYA! NEXT PART IS COMING SOON! BAIIIIIII!


	7. Magical author's note OwO

I'm going back to England yay! But I am going on this thing named a 'boat' and it will take two days for me to get back. WITHOUT WIFI. WITHOUT WIFI. This means I can't update, and I'll try and get new chapters written for when I get back, but I have no promises! NO PROMISES! NO REGRETS! I REGRET NOTH- um. Byeee!

-Someone who has hacked into my account

P.S. Nah it's me. I'm just super duper bored :D


End file.
